


Shiny

by thinlizzy2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: Pure fluffy smut-with-feelings for Tony and Peter, written for the 100 word flash exchange.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



It's all new to Peter. The fingers on his skin, the lips devouring his, the answering slide of hardness against his own as Tony thrusts. His skin is flushed in shocked pleasure and the noises Tony pulls from him with his mouth, hands and swollen cock are equal parts pleasure and pure surprise.

Afterwards, they lie wrapped in each other's arms. Peter is limp with exhaustion, but Tony is greedy for his company. He kisses his lips, his nose, his neck, until Peter laughs and opens his eyes in surrender.

Their eyes lock, and Tony feels all new again himself.


End file.
